Congratulations
by Remyx
Summary: Song Fic. Alfred doesn't feel like the hole in his heart is worth congratulations... "Congratulations" - Blue October


Is that seat taken  
Congratulations  
Would you like to take a walk with me

The placid stare directed at the stone in front of him undeniably reflected the hollowness residing within his dim blue eyes. Not too long before, had those eyes been filled to the brim with a naïve and unbreakable sense of security and joy. _Such ignorance…_

Alfred momentarily let his mind reel backwards to a time when _that_ man had denounced his childish actions. The bitterness thick through the air that day was so blatantly obvious Alfred could have described the taste of severity. He recalled that it had been raining that day too…

_"You are a __**child **__America."_

_ "I am __**young**__, a mind of unopened ideas. Why don't you respect me for that?"_

_ "I have no need to hold such high regard to someone who has no substantiation to support that theory."_

_ "You raised me, you know me, is that not enough of a testament Arthur?"_

Of course it wasn't. He mentally kicked himself for seeing that concept backwards though it was much too late to fix that problem now. England knew he wasn't ready because England wasn't finished sculpting him into the adult he should have been. He was unfinished, and without England's guidance, he never would be. It was the ultimate price to pay, and he had no one to blame but himself. Alfred F. Jones, would be stuck in a stalemate with time for all eternity.

My mind it kind of goes fast  
I try to slow it down for you

_"Shut up git, I have no time to explain such obvious reasons to you."_

_ A small pause. "Hey…England I want freedom after all. So now, I am seceding from you!"_

That was when England ran at America, and it should have been the other way around.

It took until the young nation glanced down at his palm to realize he had been clutching the rose stems in his palm with an exceeding amount of pressure. An all too familiar crimson substance was now leaking out of the crevices his fingers made, and onto the soil. Another infantile mistake on his part; he knew he should have gotten the bouquet without the thorns. He then recollected his purpose for being at the cemetery in the middle of a rainstorm and figured he had better let the roses serve their purposes, so he set them down in front of the grave marker, where they created a lovely contrast with all the surrounding grey and green.

He was dressed formally, _nicely_ though no one was around to witness it. He did so simply because he knew the one he was visiting would appreciate such an act, especially from the King of slobs himself.

_"Alfred, why can't you at least take pride in your appearance for one bleeding moment? This meeting is crucial to our futures!"_

_ "Oh shove it old man, you're just upset because you've finally hit menopause."_

Alfred winced when he remembered the punch he had received from the seemingly intangible fist flying straight at his mouth. The blunt force nearly managed to break Texas, though it had succeeded in snapping his jaw, and though he didn't understand then, he knew Arthur had done it rightfully so.

I think I'd love to take a drive  
I want to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years

His eyes scanned the stone and he kneeled in front of it despite the moisture that was soaking into the knees of his dress pants. He reminded himself that he shouldn't care since he was near drenched from the rain already. His fingers, ran over the palpable engraved letters and his fingers slowed when they brushed over the word "Empire" as his brow furrowed. How was it that a former nation that once stood so potent, had faded away so jilted. His memory floated back to a more recent memory and he began to remember what had sent his former caretaker crashing down.

My heart

_"Greece is falling." _It was the Japanese nation who had stated it so matter-of-factly.

_"There isn't anything we can do about it mon cheri. We have our own people to attend to, especially now that Heracles may never be around. Damn economy." _The normally amicable Frenchmen observed.

It was now that Alfred wished that somehow, he could have took more notice to how quiet England had been at that meeting.

My heart, my pain won't cover up  
You left me...  
My heart won't take this cover up  
You left me...

_"Yes but he is a key part in the European economy flow!"_

_ "…We'll be alright."_

Why? **Why** hadn't America noticed how quiet England had been that day? Silent tears escaped eyes hidden behind the lone star state. **Why** hadn't he noticed how France's usual playful demeanor had changed? **Why?**

I came to see the light in my best friend  
You seemed as happy as you'd ever been

It wasn't just that day. Granted there were days where Arthur would give his opinion, though his explanations were shorter, and not as well argued. England was becoming nonexistent a bit more each day up until the point where more nations wanted to know Canada's opinion rather than his. Then there was that day. _That_ was the day Alfred realized what responsibility was, and that was the last day he'd ever seen England.

_"Where is England aru?"_

_ "Who?" _Some of the more prominent nations inquired.

_"Eng- oh never mind."_

Alfred was slightly miffed that no one had noticed France was absent from their discussion as well. The American nation soon lost interest in what the others were talking about per the usual. He decided he would begin his own search for his former caretaker. He needed to speak with him about his current weight situation, and by his, Alfred meant England. The British nation was almost a skeleton the last time he was seen, and Alfred was more so concerned that no one had taken the time to ask if the nation was alright. He was after all, a critical part to the world still.

My chance of being open was broken  
And now you're Mrs. him.

_"A-ah! Stop! __**Please!**_"

America directed his attention towards the small screams and pained whimpers just on the inside of another room identical to the G8 meeting room. The only difference was that the room was dark, and densely cold, so much that it jolted Alfred when he pushed the door open. The horrified look on the nation's face was indescribable. Bent over the table was England. Bent over England was France. Bent over the table was England and France. No… bent over the table was _his_ England with France.

_"A-Arthur…" _Alfred managed to gasp out.

Said nation, did not even glance up afraid to show any signs of weakness to his former charge, even when he was being raped mercilessly by another man. Alfred took note of the scattered bruises across Arthur's arms, the fresh cuts that marred his hips and back, and especially the thin ribbons of blood flowing freely down his neck.

Francis pulled out after the Englishman under him had given out completely broken and battered, collapsed on the table, shallow breaths and broken sobs tearing their way from his throat. _"Bonjour Amerique."_

My words they don't come out right  
But I'll try to say I'm happy for you  
I think I'm going to take that drive  
I want to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years

Alfred was too shaken to reply, much less move when France had left the room like it was something he did every day. When his senses had returned he immediately raced to the broken body lying on the table holding it panicked and confused. What was he to do when he was still only a child…

_"Arthur I'm here, I…oh __**god.**__"_

England's breathing was slowing more, and Alfred was helpless to it. He had been screaming out himself then too. **Why** had he not seen this coming? What kind of hero was he? Then words were flying out of his mouth without hesitation.

_"I love you England, I love you, I'm sorry, I love you Arthur!"_

My heart

Then it just stopped. The rise and fall of England's chest that he had been watching with some sort of sick fascination before, had completely come to a heartbreaking halt.

Alfred F. Jones had become a man that day, an adult however he had wept like a lost child. He hadn't even audacity to deck France a good one, because he couldn't bring it to himself to blame others anymore. Even if no one had taken up the responsibility of watching The United Kingdom, America knew he could have kept track of it.

My heart, my pain won't cover up  
You left me...  
My heart  
My heart won't take this cover up  
You left me...

He ignored the messages on his answering machine when he returned home. It seemed as if every other one was congratulating him for inheriting what was left of the UK. He decided he would leave the nation's name…_England's _name even though it was to become part of the United States. Even if Alfred couldn't give his heart in time, England of course had left his to American even in death.

And I can't change this  
I can never take it back  
But now I can't change your mind  
(You left me)  
And I can't take this  
I can never take this back  
But now I can't change your mind  
can't change your mind  
(You left me)  
Can't change you mind  
You left me…  
You left me…  
You left me…  
You left me…


End file.
